


"You Have No Right"

by Zenith931



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith931/pseuds/Zenith931
Summary: Solas and Marin have a discussion





	"You Have No Right"

“The damage you have done is beyond all reckoning. A mage’s crime, a mage’s punishment. Lord Livius Erimond, I deny you death. Tranquility.”

The crowd fell into a hush and Erimond cried out, “You… you cannot do this! I am a lord, you pissants! I will not lose myself!” The guards grabbed his arms as he struggled against their restraints. “No! No! You cannot do this!”

“Someone gag him, too.” Marin grumbled loudly. The soldiers dragging him off paused and stuffed a rag in Erimond’s mouth before they disappeared down the steps to the dungeons. The muffled yells of Erimond still rang through the hall over the hush of the crowd. Nobles slowly began to murmur to each other their opinions on the proceedings.

Marin ignored them all. She hopped down from the throne. Seeing the dwarf mount and dismount the very official-looking throne would have been comical in any other circumstances. Her legs were too short to reach the ground and they hung comically off the end of the seat, dangling halfway to the floor. Seeing Marin Cadash dismount the throne was amusing in that she had to hop down, literally. But only people very new to Skyhold or have never met the Inquisitor would dare laugh at the sight. The displeased look Marin Cadash would focus on them would be frigid and ominous.

The crowd parted as the Inquisitor stalked away, her face a flat mask of displeasure. The entire events of Adamant still stained her attitude and made her bitter. She didn’t relish being tossed into the Fade, she didn’t enjoy having this magical artifact hoisted on her that all her enemies wanted and she herself didn’t ask for. Marin was also displeased to learn an organization she admired, the Grey Wardens, had been subverted and perverted to aid in Corypheus’ goals.

Marin stalked out the side door off the foyer and entered the hallways which ringed the courtyard gardens. Solas fell in step beside her and Marin could feel his displeasure radiating off him, aggravating her and her already foul mood.

“Inquisitor,” Solas said shortly, his way of greeting. Marin only inclined her head a little towards him. The two of them were on decent terms and Marin respected the elven apostate and his expertise on things Marin knew very little about and cared to know even less of. “That was a curious choice to make Erimond Tranquil.”

“He deserved it.” Marin replied shortly.

“Do you know what Tranquility is, Inquisitor?” Solas rebutted, his tone becoming more acidic.

Marin glared in response to Solas’ question as they walked the perimeter of the courtyard. Solas continued, “I am curious as to why you would dole out a punishment that only mages know the horrors of. You have little concept of the consequences of Tranquility to assign it to your foes.”

“Do you disagree that Erimond committed heinous acts at Adamant, Solas?” Marin countered.

“I do not, no.”

“Then shut up.” Marin spat back.

Solas paused in his step and Marin felt his anger, “Who are you to assign mage’s punishments? You have no right to do that.”

“His actions destroyed the Grey Wardens and advanced the entire plot of Corypheus. I have every right to judge him and his actions.”

“As an executioner, yes. Even as a jailor, I would agree with you. But you do not have the right to dictate Tranquility to a mage when you yourself are not even one of us!” Solas’ tone rose below a shout and a few commoners in the hallways skirted away from them quickly.

“I dictated the only punishment I knew which would impact Erimond. Death would martyr him, as much as I wanted to crush his skull. I wanted to horrify him as he did the Wardens and every other commoner.” Marin explained bitterly.

Solas seemed to growl, “You had no right to assign Tranquility.”

“I have every right as Inquisitor.” Marin snapped back. She glared at Solas to watch the impact and to wordlessly express that the conversation was over. Solas stopped in his walk and watched as Marin turned and stalked away.


End file.
